vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Krillin
Summary Krillin (クリリン) is a supporting protagonist in the Dragon Ball manga, and the anime series Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT and Dragon Ball Super. Krillin had a brief rivalry with Goku when they first met and trained under Master Roshi, but they quickly became lifelong best friends. One of the most powerful and talented Human martial artists on Earth, Krillin is courageous, a faithful ally and good-natured. He is a prominent Z Fighter, despite usually being overpowered by the major enemies. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | 8-B | Likely''' 6-C''' | Low 5-B | 5-B | At least 5-B Name: Krillin Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: 43 during the Universe 6 Saga Classification: Human, Martial Artist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, highly skilled Martial Arts, Ki Manipulation, Ki Attacks, True Flight, Can create flashes of light to blind his opponents Attack Potency: Building level (Comparable to Goku at the time) | City Block level '''(Should be no weaker than Tao Pai Pai) | Likely '''Island level (Was able to fight to fight against Piccolo, who was trying to cripple him) | Small Planet level (Superior to Raditz. Able to kill several Saibamen) | Planet level '''(Similar in strength to Saiyan Saga Vegeta once his hidden strength was unlocked) | At least '''Planet level Speed: Supersonic+ | Hypersonic+ | At least Hypersonic+ (likely comparable to Tien) | Sub-Relativistic+ in Combat Speed, Reactions and Short Burst Speed (Should be superior to Raditz) | Relativistic in Combat Speed, Reactions and Short Burst Speed (Should be comparable in speed to Saiyan Saga Vegeta) | At least Relativistic in Combat Speed, Reactions and Short Burst Speed Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class MJ | Class GJ+ | Likely''' Class EJ | '''Class YJ+ | Class XJ | Class XJ+ Durability: Building level | City Block level | Likely''' Island level''' (Took hits from Piccolo) | Small Planet level | Planet level '''| At least '''Planet level Stamina: High Range: Planetary Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Krillin possesses mastery of various martial arts techniques and skills, years of experience fighting both powerful and diverse enemies whom have various abilities and powers. He is also a combat/tactical genius for the most part. Weaknesses: Krillin cannot survive in the vacuum of space. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Ki Blast: The most basic form of energy wave. * Kamehameha: Krillin learns the move by just watching Goku and Yamcha use it, and he uses this move for the first time in the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament against Chiaotzu. * Double Tsuihikidan: A move where Krillin fires two energy waves that target his enemy. * Scattering Bullet: Krillin fires a Ki blast at his enemy. Right before it hits, the attack flies above his target and scatters apart resulting in several small but powerful blasts. * Destructo Disc: Also known as Kienzan, is an attack invented by Krillin that has very sharp edges that can cut through just about anything. ** Chain Destructo Disc Barrage: A rapid-fire version of the Destructo Disc used by Krillin against Frieza. * Solar Flare: An attack that can blind anyone who is facing the user unless their eyes are closed. Key: 21st Budokai | 22nd Budokai | 23rd Budokai | Saiyan Saga | Namek Saga | Android Saga Gallery Krillin with hair.png|Krillin with hair Others Notable Victories: Elsa (Frozen) Elsa's Profile (Note: This was 21st Budokai Krillin.) Notable Losses: Kuroneko (Gokukoku no Brynhildr) Kuroneko's Profile Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Humans Category:Chi Users Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Manga Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Parents Category:Married Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Toei Animation Category:Revived Characters Category:Light Users Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Fathers Category:Police Officers Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5